Fading Memories
by Charles Grey
Summary: Chapter empat - Rukia yang akhirnya lepas kendali dari hollow dibawa pergi oleh Byakuya. Renji dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah; peran Ichigo untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia menjadi terbatas; digantikan oleh Byakuya. Ichigo/Rukia
1. Prologue as the Beginning

**Title: Fading Memories**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite yang lagi hiatus selama 2 minggu =-= *plak***

**Pairing : Ichiruki, onesided!Ichihime**

**Warning: Tidak bisa menggunakan kata ganti dengan becus, kurang terasa romansa-nya, OOC, semi-AU, jayus, jelek.**

**A/N: Err saya kesulitan merangkai kalimat orz orz jadinya agak aneh ya?**

* * *

Malam yang bisa dibilang cukup tenang sedang terjadi di kamar Ichigo. Ichigo sedang sibuk dengan majalah komik terbarunya; tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Sedangkan Rukia sedang tidur tengkurap di lantai, sedang membaca majalah fashion dan asyik mengisi buku sketsanya dengan berbagai macam desain baju; yang tentu saja satu-satunya model yang digambar adalah maskot kelinci putih kesayangan Rukia, chappy. Sayangnya keheningan itu dipecah oleh sebuah boneka yang sedang kalap.

"Nee-san! Ichigo! Kenapa kalian justru asyik-asyikkan bermalas-malasan begitu? Mentang-mentang karena ini Golden Week jadinya kalian enggan menggerakkan satu otot sekalipun?" protesnya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bergantian ke arah Ichigo atau Rukia.

Ichigo hanya melengos kesal, dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi boneka temuannya yang makin lama makin mirip ayahnya saja. Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama; bahkan sekarang Rukia sedang asyik memilih warna krayon untuk dress yang baru saja didesainnya untuk Chappy. Kon mendapatkan tanggapan yang sangat tidak memuaskan baginya.

TUUUUT...TUUUUT...

Seringai Kon melebar. Akhirnya ada hollow juga. Selama Golden Week cukup mengejutkan; tidak ada hollow sama sekali yang muncul. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bosan karena Ichigo memilih tidak ikut berlibur ke pantai 3 hari 3 malam bersama keluarganya, dan Rukia juga memutuskan untuk menemani Ichigo yang dianggapnya akan sembrono mengurusi hollow jika ia pergi bersama keluarganya. Bagaimana dengan Kon? Daripada berurusan dengan Yuzu, lebih baik dia di rumah; mati kebosanan daripada disiksa menggunakan berbagai macam aksesoris yang tidak dibuat untuk boneka singa. "Ichigo! Nee-san! Ada hollow! Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Ichigo yang sudah beranjak dari kasurnya; dan Rukia yang baru saja membereskan peralatan gambarnya saling bertukar pandang. Ichigo meraih badge shinigami cadangannya dan berubah wujud; jasadnya terjatuh lemas di kasur. Rukia juga mengeluarkan kotak permen yang berbentuk kepala Chappy, namun sebelum dia menelan permennya dia memandang lama ke arah Kon.

"Hei Kon, daripada kamu ikut, bagaimana kalau kau jaga rumah dengan menggunakan tubuh Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dia bisa melihat ekspresi King of New York itu dengan lebih jelas.

"OI! KAU PIKIR ITU TUBUH SIAPA? DAN AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KON MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHKU UNTUK JAGA RUMAH SENDIRIAN!" protes Ichigo kesal, kerutan di dahinya makin terlihat jelas. Ichigo sudah bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika Kon menggunakan tubuhnya tanpa pengawasannya.

"...siapa bilang sendirian?" Rukia sudah mengeluarkan paksa bulatan berwarna hijau dari boneka singa yang malang; dan segera memasukkan paksa bulatan hijau itu ke mulut badan Ichigo yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Ichigo memprotes lagi dengan mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk sebelum Rukia menelan permennya sendiri. Ichigo sempat terkejut begitu gigai-nya Rukia juga sama bernyawanya dengan tubuh aslinya sekarang. Dia lupa bahwa Rukia juga punya mod-soul tersendiri.

"Pyon~~" seru gigai-nya Rukia dengan ceria. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia-sama?"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Tolong jangan biarkan makhluk berambut oranye itu keluar rumah ataupun mengacaukan rumah. Bu-bukan yang ber-shihakusho itu! Tapi yang berkaus biru itu!"

Kon yang sekarang berada di tubuh Ichigo memasang tampang ketakutan begitu melihat Ichigo-yang sekarang menjadi shinigami; disiksa dengan gigainya Rukia. Persis seperti apa yang Kon pernah lihat di acara smackdown. Setelah menyadari bahwa dia salah sasaran, matanya beralih ke arah Kon. Kon hanya bisa menjerit pasrah.

"Kau seharusnya mengganti mod-soulmu, Rukia. Dia lebih berbahaya daripada Kon," saran Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berada di atas atap rumahnya. Badannya masih sakit setelah disiksa untuk kedua kalinya oleh gigai kecil yang berkekuatan luar biasa.

"Tidak akan! Dia sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah...karena jenis chappy adalah jenis yang paling langka! Lagipula dia kan penurut!" bantah Rukia yang baru saja menyusulnya memanjat atap; suaranya dibuat kekanak-kanakan dan...cemberut. Bagi Ichigo, walaupun Rukia cemberut, hal itu membuat wajah Rukia terlihat makin imut untuk dilihat. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dia menarik kedua pipi Rukia.

"Eww Ichigo...tidak kali ini. Hollow sedang menunggu kita. Lagipula kalau Kon tahu, kau pasti bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dia lakukan." Rukia menahan wajah Ichigo yang mendekat dengan wajahnya, yang menunjukkan meminta untuk berciuman-sebelum-membasmi-hollow. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta setelah kita berhasil menyelesaikan hollow-hollow itu," Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan melakukan shunpo menuju tempat dimana hollow-hollow tersebut muncul. Rukia masih tetap di tempat, memandangi tempat yang baru saja ditempati Ichigo sebelum dia menghilang. Dia bisa merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya, sembari berpikir sampai kapan dia bisa merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Ichigo dari siapapun. Rukia tahu betul bahwa shinigami dan manusia tidak mungkin bersatu; apalagi pasti kakaknya tidak mengijinkannya untuk berhubungan dengan manusia setengah shinigami yang telah membuat kakaknya melanggar peraturan. Rukia berharap semoga saja hal-hal tersebut akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu; tidak; akan menghilang seiring waktu berharga yang akan menghapus jurang pemisah hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan segera melakukan shunpo untuk menyusul Ichigo.

~O~O~O~O~

"Oi Rukia! Kamu telat! Kau pasti tahu kan betapa sulitnya menghabisi hollow raksasa sebanyak ini?" seru Ichigo kesal sambil mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke arah hollow-hollow berukuran-yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Untungnya hollow tersebut hanya berkumpul di satu tempat; yaitu di tengah bukit yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Namun kondisi yang gelap membuat Ichigo kesulitan untuk menyerang.

"Maaf Ichigo! Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali hollow menghadang!" jawab Rukia panik, dan dia segera memasang kuda-kuda menyerang di belakang punggung Ichigo. "Hei Ichigo, untuk membuatnya cepat, gunakan bankai!"

"Kau juga, gunakan shikaimu, Rukia!" seru Ichigo sembari menghabisi hollow berwarna hijau-putih. "BAN! KAI!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Waktu pertarungan sudah berlangsung selama 4 jam, namun hollow yang bermunculan tidak ada habisnya. Justru hollow yang menggantikan hollow yang baru saja dihabisi makin kuat dan makin besar. Hal tersebut membuat Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama kelelahan, tekanan roh mereka makin menipis.

"I-Ichigo, coba gunakan topeng vizardmu," saran Rukia terengah-engah sambil membisikkan mantera hadou, lalu menembakkannya ke arah hollow yang berbentuk seperti ulat besar berwarna hitam keabu-abuan.

"Jika aku bisa, pasti sudah kulakukan! AWAS RUKIA!" seru Ichigo panik begitu melihat sebuah kuku besar, tajam, dan panjang melayang ke arah Rukia. Untungnya Rukia sempat menghindar, namun hal itu dimanfaatkan sang pemilik kuku untuk menyerang Rukia dari atas dengan menggunakan kuku satunya. Ichigo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya; melihat kuku hollow tersebut menembus badan Rukia hingga badannya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuh Rukia melemah, bahkan dia menjatuhkan zanpakutounya.

"RUKIA!" seru Ichigo cemas, dan dipenuhi dengan amarah. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera menggunakan topeng vizard dan menghabisi hollow yang baru saja melukai orang yang penting baginya dalam satu serangan. Hollow tersebut musnah menjadi partikel, dan menjatuhkan tubuh Rukia dari kukunya. Ichigo dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Rukia yang sekarang bersimbah darah, wajahnya sangat pucat. Walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak, tetap saja Ichigo sangatlah cemas. Tapi jika dia pergi untuk mencari pertolongan medis; sudah pasti hollow-hollow tersebut akan meneror seisi kota Karakura. Pikiran Ichigo sedang galau, tak menyadari bahwa seekor hollow mengayunkan tangannya yang penuh dengan duri ke arah Ichigo.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah jambu menghancurkan tangan hollow tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan memusnahkan hollow tersebut sepenuhnya. Topeng vizard Ichigo segera hancur dan Ichigo mendongak ke asal arah suara tersebut.

"Byakuya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Segera selamatkan Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hollow-hollow ini sudah merupakan tugas kapten," tanggap Byakuya Kuchiki, kapten divisi 6 yang berlalu ke arah belakang Ichigo dan segera menghabisi hollow-hollow yang menunggu untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sudah diperintahkan untuk membawa Kuchiki ke pertolongan medis, tapi kenapa kau masih tetap di tempat?" suara lainnya muncul dan Ichigo segera menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar dingin itu.

"Toushiro?" tanyanya lagi tak percaya.

"Kapten divisi enam sudah bilang bahwa ini termasuk tugas kapten. Bagi yang tak berkepentingan jangan menghalangi jalan!" bentak Toushiro Hitsugaya kesal dan mendadak sudah berdiri di samping Ichigo; memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo mantap dan segera melakukan shunpo menuju ke rumah Inoue.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa ini sudah termasuk tugas kapten?" tanya Kenpachi Zaraki dengan nada enggan. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Hollow-hollow besar ini bukan hollow biasa, Kapten Zaraki. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang kebetulan dapat melemahkan kemampuan bertarung shinigami. Seperti menghancurkan zanpakutou hanya dengan menyentuh, menembakkan cero walaupun bukan menos, bahkan menghapus ingatan dengan kontak darah," jelas Hitsugaya sambil mengarahkan naga es ke hollow-hollow yang 3 kali lebih besar darinya. Senyum Kenpachi melebar selagi dia menarik pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghabisi mereka secepat mungkin! HAHAHAHA!"

~O~O~O~O~

"Uuuuhhh..." gumam Rukia pelan begitu dia tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Pandangannya juga sedikit kabur.

"Syukurlah!" seru Inoue ceria sambil memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Mata Rukia melebar; terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Inoue. Mata Inoue menjadi sembab, dia menangis di pundak Rukia. "A..aku pikir...ka-karena...lu-lukanya da-dalam...ja-jadinya.."

"Tunggu dulu." Rukia segera mendorong Inoue dengan sedikit paksaan. Inoue terkejut karena tidak biasanya Rukia melepaskan pelukannya selagi dia menangis. "Si-siapa kamu? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dimana aku?"

Kini giliran mata Inoue yang melebar; dia kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Rukia barusan. Cepat-cepat dia mengelap kelopak matanya yang sembab dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan aneh Rukia dengan nada ceria. Inoue berharap semoga Rukia hanya bercanda dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Aku Orihime Inoue! Teman sekelasmu! Dan sekarang Rukia-san sedang berada di kamarku; karena tadi Rukia-san banyak bertarung dengan hollow raksasa sehingga Rukia-san terluka parah. Kurosaki-kun membawamu kesini agar aku bisa mengobati Rukia-san!" jelas Inoue dengan senyum terlebar yang bisa dia tampilkan saat itu.

"Bi-bicara apa kau, Inoue? Siapa itu Rukia? Siapa itu Kurosaki? Dan...hollow itu apa?" tanggapan Rukia sukses membuat Inoue makin terkejut. Mata Inoue memanas karena air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya lagi. Dia mencengkeram pundak Rukia dengan erat.

"Ru-Rukia-san...tid-tidak ing-gat dengan dirinya sendiri?" tanyanya pasrah dan dia kembali menangis di pundak Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa kebingungan melihat tingkah orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal menangis di pundaknya.

"Oi Rukia. Kamu ngapain aja sampai membuat Inoue menangis?" tanya Ichigo membuka pintu kamar dan melihat pemandangan yang selama ini dibayangkannya melalui percakapan yang ditangkapnya dari luar ruangan. Namun Ichigo tidak mendengar semua ucapan Rukia karena hanya suara Inoue yang keras yang dapat ditangkapnya.

"Siapa kamu? Apa boleh seorang cowok masuk ke dalam kamar seorang cewek?" tanya Rukia sarkartis; alisnya mengerenyit.

Ichigo tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rukia barusan.

"Hei Rukia. Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda," jawab Ichigo dengan nada serius. Sayangnya ekspresinya tidak mendukung, dia berusaha menahan keterkejutannya.

"Siapa yang bercanda, rambut oranye? Sudah kuduga, kau pasti cowok berandal. Sudah berambut oranye, ternyata juga seenaknya memasuki kamar cewek," tanggap Rukia tajam. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian terhadap Ichigo. Hati Ichigo merasa miris begitu dia melihat mata Rukia.

"BUKAN BEGITU, RUKIA-SAN!" potong Inoue yang sudah tak tahan dengan perkataan tajam Rukia terhadap Ichigo. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak dari posisinya. "Dia adalah Kurosaki-kun, bukan anak berandal! Di-dia...yang menyelamatkan Rukia-san dari kematian..." Inoue tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kembali menangis. "Dia sangat peduli dengan Rukia-san, dia juga membawa Rukia-san ke sini dengan kondisi babak belur. Dia lebih mementingkan Rukia-san daripada dirinya sendiri..."

Ichigo hanya bisa tetap diam. Dia tidak menyangka Inoue bisa melihat hubungannya dengan Rukia yang begitu dalam walaupun ditutup-tutupi. Ichigo kembali menatap mata Rukia. Syukurlah dia tidak melihat lagi kebencian yang terpancar dari kedua mata violet tersebut kepada dirinya. Sinar mata Rukia melemah.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san," katanya yang terdengar menyesal. "Mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat peduli denganku. Mungkin saja aku tidak ingat. Maaf."

Ichigo sempat kecewa karena Rukia baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. "Tidak apa. Tapi, aku minta kamu untuk mengatakan semua yang kamu ketahui saat ini."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia keheranan.

"Memastikan apakah kau hilang ingatan atau tidak."

"Coba...eeehhhmm...cewek berambut panjang itu bernama Orihime Inoue. Dan kamu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalian berdua memanggilku Rukia. Berarti namaku Rukia?" ucap Rukia panjang lebar dengan nada meyakinkan. Inoue menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kurosaki-kun. Rukia-san hanya menyebutkan apa yang baru saja kuceritakan," sahut Inoue tercekat.

Ichigo mulai berjalan mendekat dan wajahnya sekarang tepat berada di depan wajah Rukia. "Kau yakin hanya itu yang kau ingat?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Yap. Maaf." Wajah Rukia merona merah. Karena baginya, untuk pertama kali ada seorang cowok yang wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahnya sendiri. Rukia bisa merasakan nafas Ichigo menggelitik mukanya, dan sepasang mata cokelat yang hangat tidak bisa lepas dari mata violetnya. Tidak hanya warna muka Rukia yang berubah, dia merasa wajahnya makin memanas begitu tangan besar Ichigo mendorong bagian belakang kepalanya. Bibir kecilnya bertemu dengan bibir Ichigo.

Inoue hanya bisa terdiam dan dia sadar bahwa hari ini banyak yang hal-hal yang mengejutkan. Pertama, Rukia kehilangan ingatan. Kedua, Ichigo yang dia kira tidak tertarik dengan urusan cinta...ternyata baru saja mencium sahabatnya yang baru saja kehilangan ingatan. Selama ini Inoue selalu berpikir bahwa hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sebatas sahabat yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan saling membutuhkan. Inoue tersenyum simpul. Walaupun dia masih ada sedikit perasaan sukanya terhadap Ichigo, tapi begitu melihat tatapan Ichigo terhadap Rukia sangatlah dalam, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Inoue tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin meraih hati Ichigo yang sudah berhasil dimiliki oleh Rukia, walaupun ingatan Rukia menghilang. Dia juga tahu sudah pasti Ichigo tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Rukia teringat.

"APA-APAAN KAU, KUROSAKI? DAN APA BARUSAN TADI?" seru Rukia terkejut. Rona mukanya sangatlah merah dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Rukia sempat heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa setelah Ichigo melepaskan ciuman dia baru protes. Dan sempat muncul di pikirannya bahwa tadi...tidak muncul satu kali keengganan untuk menghentikan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum menantang. Wajah Rukia makin memanas. "Ciuman. Aku dengar hal itu bisa mengembalikan memori seseorang."

"APA KAU BODOH? Itu hubungannya dengan otak di bagian depan! Bukan di bibir!" seru Rukia kesal; sembari melemparkan bantal ke arah Ichigo. Dengan mudah Ichigo dapat mengindari.

Ichigo akhirnya menyimpulkan Rukia hanya lupa terhadap orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak lupa dengan pengetahuan umum. Tapi tentu saja ciuman tadi tidak dengan tujuan untuk mengembalikan memori Rukia, Ichigo tahu itu hal terbodoh yang pernah diucapkan. Ichigo hanya ingin mengetes reaksi Rukia. Ternyata tetap lambat seperti biasanya. "Hei Rukia, apa kau tahu apa itu shinigami?"

"Shinigami? Dewa Kematian? Itu makhluk yang mencabut nyawa manusia kan?" jawaban Rukia masih mengandung pertanyaan. Ichigo kembali menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia juga lupa jati dirinya sebagai shinigami.

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Rukia hanya bisa menatap ragu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi kan?" nada Rukia terdengar sangat waspada. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Tentu tidak. Aku akan membuatmu teringat akan semua hal yang kamu lupakan."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah denganku!"

Ichigo mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia sempat bersyukur sifat asli Rukia belum hilang. "Tentu saja. Aku janji." Ichigo membantu Rukia berdiri dari tempat tidur Inoue.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak, Inoue." Ichigo membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Inoue, tangannya menarik tangan Rukia; sebagai isyarat agar Rukia juga ikut membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa mengingat hal tentang dirimu, Orihime Inoue. Tapi aku tahu bahwa dulu kita adalah sahabat!" ucap Rukia lantang, namun masih ada penyesalan di dalam kalimatnya. Ichigo hanya bisa melengos kesal karena Rukia lebih mengingat persahabatannya dengan Inoue daripada persahabatan—atau mungkin hubungan spesialnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Inoue tersenyum simpatik. "Bukan masalah, Rukia-san. Jika ada hal yang diperlukan, silahkan mampir!"

"Te-terima kasih banyak!"

~O~O~O~O~

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Benar seperti katamu. Dia diserang oleh hollow yang bertipe mampu menghapus ingatan. Untungnya dia tidak melupakan pengetahuan umum."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Memangnya tidak ada alat pemulih ingatan atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak ada. Kau harus berusaha sendiri. Tapi aku baru saja menerima laporan penelitian dari Kapten Kurotsuchi. Kuchiki diserang oleh hollow tipe yang menyuntikkan racun penghapus ingatan. Efek racun bisa ditunda dengan memberikannya penawar yang kubawa sekarang. Namanya juga menunda, jadi pasti akan datang saat racun tersebut menghapus total ingatan Rukia Kuchiki. Racun akan bekerja jika dalam waktu 3 bulan kau tidak bisa mengembalikan semua ingatan Rukia Kuchiki. Jadi...kau tahu apa resikonya?"

" ... "

"Aku tahu itu memang berat. Yang jelas, berusahalah sebaik mungkin atau Kapten Kuchiki akan memenggal kepalamu."

"Byakuya tahu soal hal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia juga mempunyai peranan penting dalam mengembalikan ingatan Rukia Kuchiki. Walaupun begitu tampaknya dia lebih percaya padamu, karena seluruh Seireitei sudah tahu bahwa persahabatanmu dengan Rukia Kuchiki sangatlah mengagumkan."

"Dan...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Kau pikir aku pembantumu, apa? Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rukia Kuchiki."

"...terima kasih, Toushiro."

"Panggil aku Kapten Hitsugaya, bego."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Nyahahaha akhirnya...akhirnya...akhirnya...*stress*. Doakan saya semoga saya lebih becus dalam merangkai kalimat yang wajar di chapter berikutnya QAQ**


	2. First Attempt to Make It Clear

**Chapter 2: First Attempt to Make It Clear**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: saya pinjem tanpa ijin karakternya mas Tite Kubo dan menyalahgunakan mereka. Ha.**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: OOC, (makin) tidak terasa romansanya, jayus, jelek, alur terasa dipercepat dan akhirnya dialog lebih banyak daripada deskripsi. Maaf ya, kepala saya rasanya berat setelah dibantai soal-soal UTS yang sudah berlalu -_-**

A/N: ternyata pada ga suka kalau dibikin AU ya? O_O *ndesa*. Betewe terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah review, saya jadi antusias ngerjain UTS Kimia loh! XDD #abaikan. Dan saya minta maaf saya banyak memotong scene karena saya susah mendiskripsikan prosesnya QAQ.

* * *

"Ichigo! Nee-san! Akhirnya kalian kembali juga...kalian memang tega meninggalkanku sendirian dengan makhluk itu...!" suara ceria Kon membahana seisi ruangan. Ichigo melengos kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang makhluk, pyon~?" tanya gigainya Rukia dengan senyumnya yang dikenal sebagai senyuman yang hanya dimiliki pedofil yang gemar membunuh. Kon hanya menjerit pasrah.

"Si-siapa mereka, Kurosaki? D-dan...kenapa bisa ada aku dan kamu di sana, padahal jelas-jelas kita sedang berdiri di sini?" tanya Rukia merasa ketakutan. Tatapannya ke arah 2 wujud yang baru saja disinggungnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketakutan. Ichigo kembali menyimpulkan sekarang Rukia pengikut aliran 'begitu kamu melihat dirimu yang satunya muncul di hadapanmu, maka kamu akan mati'. Syukurlah suara Rukia setengah berbisik; sehingga Kon tidak menyadari pertanyaan mencurigakan dari Rukia dan Ichigo mempunyai beberapa waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kon.

"...bisa kau keluar kamar sebentar, Rukia? Semuanya akan segera kubereskan dalam waktu singkat." Ichigo memaksakan tersenyum. Rukia mengerenyitkan alisnya; menunjukkan bahwa dia langsung tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak cocok untuk tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi karena Rukia pengikut aliran 'bertemu-kembaranmu-dan-kau-mati', akhirnya Rukia melangkah gontai ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Ichigo! Kenapa Nee-san barusan keluar—!" sebelum Kon melanjutkan kalimatnya perutnya sudah disodok oleh Ichigo; membuat bulatan hijau-yang-penuh-dengan-air-ludah meluncur dengan indahnya dari mulut badan Ichigo yang asli. _Bagus, sekarang satu masalah sudah diselesaikan. Sekarang masalah utama tidak akan selesai dengan hanya sekali sodok_. Ichigo menatap pasrah ke arah gigainya Rukia yang terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Ichigo lakukan. Mendadak Ichigo mendengar latar musik pertarungan duel antar dua koboi.

Tapi suasana bisa dibilang sangat mendukung. Gigainya Rukia memasang kuda-kuda bagaikan banteng yang hendak menyeruduk matadornya, ditambah dengan dengusan nafas yang kasar. Ichigo bersumpah itu adalah pose terburuk yang dimiliki oleh Rukia. Tapi karena _perannya_ sebagai matador dan gigainya Rukia berulah seperti banteng liar, dengan berdiri tegak dia tersenyum menantang pada gigainya Rukia.

"Siap?"

"Tentu saja, pyon~"

Rukia berjalan gelisah di depan pintu kamar. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang Kurosaki lakukan di kamar? Mungkin kedua makhluk yang mirip denganku dan Kurosaki itu hanya halusinasiku; walaupun tampaknya Kurosaki juga menyadari bahwa kedua makhluk itu sungguhan ada. Dan tadi dia juga bilang bahwa Kurosaki akan mengurus kedua makhluk tersebut. Bagaimana caranya? Pikiran Rukia buyar seketika ketika dia mendengar berbagai macam tubrukan, barang berjatuhan, suara jeritan kesakitan, juga yel-yel penonton (?). Sweatdrop menghiasi bagian samping kepala Rukia.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan Ichigo jatuh tengkurap tepat di depan Rukia sambil memegangi bulatan putih di tangan kanannya. _Permen?_ Dia melihat ke wajah Ichigo, dan penampilannya sudah berantakan dan penuh luka. Tapi Ichigo tersenyum; senyum kemenangan.

"Yak Rukia, sekarang semuanya sudah dibereskan. Berhubung sekarang waktunya istirahat, segera pilihlah tempat tidur yang tersedia." Ichigo berusaha berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "O ya, tadi aku mengajakmu ke kamarku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." Ichigo menyodorkan boneka chappy.

"Wah lucunya~terima kasih! Tapi kenapa kau punya barang seperti ini?" mata Rukia bersinar sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin terbawa, hahaha." Ichigo tertawa datar.

"Kau hidup sendirian?" tanyanya kebingungan. Ichigo berasumsi mungkin saja Rukia merasa segan karena hidup satu rumah dengan cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak. Keluargaku sedang berwisata dan aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. "Tapi dulu kamu tinggal di sini kok."

Senyum kecil Rukia kembali muncul. "Kalau boleh tahu, dulu aku tidur di mana, ya?"

Rona muka Ichigo berubah. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka tinggal di satu kamar (walaupun Rukia masih suka tidur di lemari) dan sudah menjalin hubungan spesial. Ichigo menghela nafas. Dia juga mendapat saran dari Hitsugaya; untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kuchiki, harus dari hal-hal yang ringan atau umum ataupun dari masa kecilnya. Ichigo sudah memanggil Renji agar segera datang ke dunia manusia untuk membantunya. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar kedua adik kembarku."

"Wah kau punya adik kembar ya? Cowok atau cewek?" tanya Rukia antusias. Ichigo merasa takjub sesaat, mungkinkah kehilangan ingatan membuat kecuekan Rukia makin menipis?

"...ya mereka berdua perempuan. Yang satu sangat pandai mengurusi rumah tangga dan yang satunya lagi tomboi," jawab Ichigo tersenyum. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Rukia mengikuti dirinya.

"Pantas saja kau tampak lebih dewasa," komentar Rukia saat mereka menuruni tangga. Ichigo tertegun sesaat. Mungkin personalita Rukia menjadi lebih ramah dan menyenangkan, walaupun Ichigo lebih suka dengan personalitanya yang dulu. _Harus sabar...perlahan-lahan...tapi tetap berjalan..._

~O~O~O~O~

"Kau bisa tidur di sini, jika ada hal yang kau perlukan bilang saja." Ichigo membuka pintu kamar kedua adiknya dan seisinya mulai terlihat. Terdapat 3 ranjang yang tertata rapi (memang dulu seharusnya Rukia di kamar ini; tapi dia bersikeras untuk tetap di lemari karena dia terlalu malas memindahkan harta berharganya—yang menurut Ichigo hanyalah buku sketsa, spidol, boneka chappy—dan berbagai macam perlengkapan shinigami lainnya), sebuah meja rias, dua meja belajar, satu lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, dan satu rak boneka—yang terdapat 1 boneka alien dan 1 boneka gorila—dan terakhir adalah karpet empuk yang menutupi seluruh bagian lantai.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kurosaki!" Rukia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Bukan masalah," Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan dia menutup pintu kamar dan berdiri lama di balik pintu. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang rencana untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia begitu pagi menjelang. Ichigo melirik ke jam dinding. Jam enam pagi?

~O~O~O~O~

"Ya, halo. Di sini keluarga Kurosaki," kata Ichigo setengah mengantuk sambil menguap lebar. Dia kembali melirik jam dinding, ternyata dia baru 4 jam terlelap di kamar ditemani gigainya Rukia yang sudah tak bernyawa—walaupun sudah disembunyikan di balik lemari, tapi Ichigo masih bergidik ngeri.

"SELAMAT PAGIIII ICHIIIIIGOOOOOO~~~" Ichigo hampir menutup gagang teleponnya sebelum ada teriakan memohon untuk tidak memutus percakapan dahulu.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya gusar. Dia cukup menyesal mengorbankan tidurnya yang indah hanya untuk menjawab telepon Ayahnya—yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk dijawab. Seharusnya dia abaikan saja erangan telepon tadi.

"Pagi-pagi jangan cemberut lah! Nanti nasib baik bisa hilang! Oh iya, cuaca di pantai buruk sekali! Kami terisolasi! Jadi...kira-kira perlu seminggu lagi untuk kembali ke rumah!" jelas Kurosaki Isshin dengan suara yang didramatisir. Ichigo mendadak tersenyum dan sekarang nada bicaranya berubah.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya aku minta Yuzu dan Karin untuk menjaga Ayah baik-baik," katanya santai. "Tenang saja Ayah, aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia-chan? Sebenarnya Ayah tak suka meninggalkan kalian berdua sendirian di rumah! Kau tidak meng-grepe-grepe dia kan!" tukas Isshin dengan nada yang masih didramatisir.

"...mati saja kau." Ichigo menutup gagang teleponnya dengan kesal. Begitulah resiko kalau mempunyai Ayah yang mesum. Tapi perkataan Ayahnya barusan membuatnya merasa makin tidak enak dengan Rukia. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia mempunyai seminggu tanpa keluarga dan kehidupan sekolah—dan itu kesempatan bagus untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia tanpa munculnya gangguan.

~O~O~O~O~

"Selamat makan." Ichigo meletakkan segelas air di samping piring makan Rukia.

"Kau memasaknya sendirian?" tanya Rukia takjub.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi di rumah ini selain kita berdua?" Ichigo menyeret kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Rukia. Rukia masih ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh makanannya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam."

"Bu-bukan itu yang aku pikirkan!" tukas Rukia cepat-cepat dengan muka memerah. "Ka-kau tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku di sini kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Kan aku yang mengundangmu di sini, jadi jangan sungkan." Tanpa sadar dia mengelus pipi Rukia. Yang dielus hanya merona sambil memulai kegiatan makannya.

KRIIIIIIIIIING

Lai-lagi atmosfir yang romantis baru saja dihancurkan oleh itulah-inilah, selalu saja ada alasan untuk menghilangkan efek keromantisan dari fic ini. Termasuk suara yang baru saja terdengar. Ichigo melengos dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia memandang lama ke arah Rukia yang belum memasukkan suapan ke dalam mulut.

"Sebentar, tetaplah di sini. Ada tamu," ujar Ichigo yang langsung berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Begitu melihat wujud sang tamu, dia langsung ingat bahwa _memang_ dia mengundang sang tamu, sayangnya secara tidak langsung sang tamu merusak atmosfir yang sudah dibangunnya sendiri...(walaupun mendadak dan tak terencana).

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku di sini, Ichigo! Sekarang, apa yang kau perlukan?" seru Urahara Kisuke gembira yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Silahkan saja~tapi kalau bertanya kenapa tidak kamu saja yang ke tokoku. Tugasku sebagai kepala toko kan tidak untuk meninggalkan toko..."

"Tapi kamu tetap saja datang, huh. Pasti kamu sudah tahu soal hollow yang menyerang Rukia kan?"

"...yang pasti menghapus memori itu hanya dampak awal. Efek utama racun itu...sebenarnya menghapus semua kekuatan shinigami. Dan selama ingatan Kuchiki belum pulih dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan shinigaminya. Jadi...Byakuya Kuchiki akan benar-benar memenggal kepalamu jika dalam 3 bulan kamu tidak berhasil."

"!"

"Ada hal lain, Kurosaki?"

"Aku juga minta tolong bukakan Gerbang Senkaimon begitu Renji tiba."

"Kutunggu nanti," Urahara mengeluarkan senyum khasnya dan melangkah pergi. Ichigo melepaskan nafasnya lagi. Dia tak menyangka bebannya semakin berat.

~O~O~O~O~

"Yo, Ichigo!" seru Renji ceria, mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dengan semangat. Ichigo menanggapinya dengan muka datar.

"Kamu terlambat. Tidak ada jalan masuk untuk makhluk yang terlambat," Ichigo hampir menutup pintu rumahnya, namun sebelah kaki Renji berhasil menyelinap masuk dan menghentikan gerakan pintu.

"Bukannya kamu yang memintaku ke sini?" tanyanya masam; sebelah tangannya menarik gagang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Suka-suka tuan rumah," jawab Ichigo tak kalah masamnya; sebelah tangannya juga berusaha untuk membuat pintu itu tertutup.

"KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI!" Renji berhasil memenangkan pertandingan memperebutkan-kuasa-pintu, namun tentu saja bukan hal tersebut yang ingin dicapai Renji. Alis palsu Renji mengerenyit, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Ichigo hanya diam. Renji melipat tangannya.

"Jadi, yang kudengar itu benar?"

"...ya, dan aku sangat meminta dirimu untuk mengembalikan ingatan masa kecil Rukia dengan segera."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu harus ikut?"

"Aku khawatir jika kau meng-apa-apa-kan Rukia yang memorinya sedang tertutup. Bisa saja kau memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut, kan?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kami adalah sahabat, bukan apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu, sekarang, mana Rukia?"

"Akan segera kupanggil. Tunggu sebentar dan kami akan kembali."

~O~O~O~O~

~Sudut Pandang Ichigo~

Seperti hal yang sudah kuduga, Rukia sedikit keheranan begitu melihat sesosok makhluk yang berambut merah dan beralis palsu—yang mengklaim bahwa mereka dulu sempat bersahabat. Mungkin Rukia tidak percaya bagaimana cara mereka bertemu dan bersahabat? Dari penampilan saja sudah berbeda jauh. Bagaimana dengan kepribadian? Sikap Rukia membuat Renji terlihat makin canggung. Tampaknya Renji berusaha membiasakan diri dengan menggunakan bahasa yang formal dan terdengar sopan.

"Ehmm...ya, jadi Rukia...kita...eehhmm...dulu...adalah sahabat sejak masa kecil!" kalimat Renji tergagap-gagap; walaupun dia tidak sedang meniru orang gagap. "Da-dan aku di sini untuk mengembalikan kenangan masa kecil yang pernah kita alami!"

Entah aku merasa kata 'kenangan' jadi terasa romantis di telingaku. Tapi bagi Rukia yang tidak (ingat) mengerti apa-apa soal Renji; pasti kata barusan terdengar biasa.

"Uhm...ya...halo, Abarai." Rukia tampaknya sedang berpikir ketika dia menjabat tangan Renji. "Jadi...apa yang akan kamu lakukan untuk mengembalikan memoriku?"

Kata-kata Rukia terdengar seperti Renji adalah pelaku yang mencuri ingatan Rukia.

"Kita—bersama Ichigo Kurosaki akan mengunjungi dunia asalmu, Komunitas Roh," tanggap Renji yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo pergi."

"Tunggu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar apa dan dimana Komunitas Roh!" ujar Rukia cepat-cepat, masih enggan meninggalkan posisinya. Aku tebak Rukia sudah pasti waspada. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau pergi bersama dengan makhluk-yang-baru-saja-dikenalnya tiba-tiba mengajak pergi ke tempat yang terdengar aneh.

Renji menghela nafas. "Hei Rukia, kamu tidak tahu kamu sejenis makhluk apa? Kau berbeda dengan Ichigo Kurosaki namun setipe denganku."

"Hei! Aku juga dewa kematian!" protesku kesal. Renji membalas protesku dengan tatapan-kau-benar dan hanya tersenyum garing.

"E-eh? Berarti kamu berpakaian seperti itu karena kamu dewa kematian? Dan tadi aku sempat keheranan kenapa tadi Kurosaki juga berpakaian aneh seperti itu...dan kenapa aku tidak berpakaian seperti itu jika aku dewa kematian?" aku yakin kepala Rukia dihujani dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan; yang sekarang sudah disampaikan melalui perkataannya. Renji juga cukup terkejut dan memasang tampang-ternyata-Ichigo-belum-memberitahu-jati-diri-Rukia; tidak lupa menatap kesal terhadapku.

"Itu tugas Ichigo untuk menjelaskannya padamu, sekarang cepat ikuti aku. Dan selama perjalanan Ichigo akan menjelaskannya padamu." Renji yang kayaknya sudah nafsu untuk kembali ke Komunitas Roh segera berjalan menuju ke pintu depan sebelum dia mendengar protesku. Tapi karena itu memang salahku dan Rukia terus memandangiku—menungguku untuk menjelaskan SEMUANYA apa yang terjadi...terpaksa kujelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Jadi Rukia...kamu sebenarnya adalah dewa kematian. Saat itu kita berdua bertugas untuk membasmi hollow; atau gampangnya roh jahat. Tugas dewa kematian ada dua, yaitu mengirim roh ke Komunitas Roh dan membasmi roh jahat dengan menggunakan zanpakutou. Kemarin malam kau pasti melihatku membawa pedang super besar di punggungku kan? Itu adalah zanpakutou milikku, dan kita menggunakan zanpakutou untuk menjalankan kedua tugas tersebut. Sayangnya malam kemarin saat kita berusaha membasmi hollow-hollow tersebut, kamu diserang oleh hollow super spesial dan kamu terluka parah. Ternyata hollow tersebut...menyuntikkan racun untuk menyembunyikan ingatanmu dan kekuatan shinigamimu." Selama penjelasan aku merasa peran Rukia tergantikan olehku. Aku masih ingat saat pertama-tama Rukia memasuki kehidupanku—dan menjejaliku dengan berbagai macam pengetahuan shinigami dan sudah jelas aku tidak antusias mendengarnya. Tapi bedanya Rukia terlihat antusias walaupun hanya ditunjukkan dengan anggukan dan beberapa kata 'oh' yang diucapkan beberapa kali.

"...kamu tidak terkejut?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah merasa bahwa bahwa hidupku sebelumnya sangat berbeda...karena di sekitarku banyak sekali hal-hal yang berbeda. Seperti aku melihat kemarin malam, kamu berpakaian aneh tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari...dua manusia di kamarmu yang mirip sekali denganmu dan diriku...serta dewa kematian berambut merah," ujar Rukia langsung diikuti dengan gelak tawa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya. Ada hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Karena kekuatan dewa kematianmu tersegel oleh racun, jadinya kau berpakaian biasa dan kemampuan bertarungmu berkurang drastis. Jadinya kamu sekarang dalam kondisi roh biasa—tidak semua orang bisa melihatmu, walaupun kamu bisa melihat mereka," lanjutku dan aku melihat raut muka Rukia. Dia masih belum menghilangkan senyum lebar yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah memberikan pencerahan kepadaku," senyumnya perlahan-lahan memudar. "Tadi kau bilang kemampuan bertarungku berkurang. Apa dewa kematian juga bertarung?"

"...hanya untuk bertarung melawan hollow. Kita bertarung untuk memurnikan hollow...dengan cara memusnahkannya. Dengan begitu hollow akan kembali ke bentuk semula—roh plus atau roh biasa," untuk penjelasan ini aku berhati-hati memilih kata.

"Apa kemampuan itu juga bisa melukai makhluk lain? Seperti dewa kematian lainnya dan manusia?" tanyanya mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Iya...dan tentu saja ada hukuman tersendiri bagi dewa kematian yang lalai menggunakan kekuatannya. Hal itu akan diadili oleh Pusat 46 yang bertindak sebagai hakim untuk dewa kematian," jawabku—dan aku terkesan dengan barusan apa yang aku ucapkan. Ternyata aku bisa tahu aturan yang berlaku di Seireitei walaupun aku sudah membuat seorang dewa kematian melanggar aturan—walaupun aku juga sih.

Rukia kembali tersenyum puas dan tanpa ragu dia menarik tanganku. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu? Aku masih penasaran dengan kehidupan dewa kematian." Dia menggandeng tanganku. Hal itu membuatku senang; apakah penjelasan barusan membuat dinding pemisah di antara kita akhirnya musnah?

"...kau pintar memilih kata-kata. Aku terkesan," bisik Rukia memalingkan mukanya. Aku hanya bisa merona merah. Sayangnya atmosfir barusan dirusak oleh dewa kematian berambut merah—yang barusan kami abaikan.

"HEI KALIAN MAU MEMBUATKU MATI LUMUTAN DI DEPAN PINTU, YA?" sahut Renji kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali. Aku hanya tersenyum dan raut mukanya berubah begitu melihat Rukia menggandeng tanganku dengan semangat. Renji hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan!" Renji membalikkan badan dan kami mulai berjalan menuju ke tokonya Urahara agar bisa tiba di Komunitas Roh melalui Gerbang Senkaimon.

**~TBC~

* * *

**

~Balasan review untuk yang ga login~ *melambai*

ChikyuLupHJJ : Hohoho terima kasih! Saya akan berusaha...walaupun di sini ga ada unsur romantisnya sedikitpun, maaf mengecewakan T_T

MIO 'ICHIRUGIRAN' KYO GA LOG: Terima kasih! Dan maaf saya cuma bisa memuktahirkan seminggu sekali ._. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

A/N: Beginilah hasil karya author yang tewas setelah dibantai UTS Bahasa Indonesia yang...super sulit. Sumpah sulit banget, daripada soal-soal IPA (yang juga) sulit lainnya ==" (walaupun soal IPS lain saya mengarang bebas -_-) *curhat colongan*. Entah saya harus ngapain untuk meningkatkan mutu tulis-menulis saya...baca buku? Bukan bukan buku yang biasa saya baca, tapi baca buku yang waras orz orz. Maaf banyak bacot. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, saya akan berusaha di chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik :')


	3. My Childhood Days

**Chapter 3: My Childhood Days**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo yang gaje. Saya gak puas baca chapter terbaru -_- *disodok pena*

Pasangan: IchiRuki

Rating: T

Peringatan: OOC yang parah, struktur gramatikal Indonesia yang buruk, romansa yang makin menipis, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat fic ini makin jelek -_-

A/N: Terima kasih! Saya lihat udah sekitar 300 orang yang membaca fic gak jelas ini! Terima kasih banyaaakk~! X'DD

* * *

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Ichigo, Renji…dan, ah? Kuchiki?" sambut Urahara dengan ceria begitu melihat tiga tamu yang mendatangi tokonya.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Urahara," tanggap Ichigo dingin, tangannya masih memegangi tangan Rukia. "Di mana gerbang Senkaimonnya?"

"Ah, berada di ruang bawah. Ayo ikut!" Urahara mengisyaratkan Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Ichigo cukup keheranan karena Renji tak banyak bicara setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu tiba di ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan lapangan latihan pertarungan yang sangatlah luas, Urahara menujuk pada satu pintu geser.

"Ufufufufu~kalian sudah sadar perbedaannya? Dulu saat kalian pertama kali ke sini hanyalah sebuah bingkai raksasa kan? Sekarang kumodifikasi menjadi mirip dengan gerbang Senkaimon yang asli!" tawa Urahara di balik kipasnya. Renji dan Ichigo hanya melengos kesal. Rukia tampaknya masih takjub dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kan..." Ichigo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Urahara masih tertawa di balik kipasnya.

"Yap, kalian punya waktu empat menit di dalam sana. Kalau tidak, kalian akan masuk koran sebagai korban yang tertabrak kereta," jelas Urahara yang tampaknya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa beban. Renji bisa merasakan ada hiasan sewatdrop di samping kepalanya.

Urahara langsung membuka pintu dan terdapat tekanan kuat yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu. "Siap?"

"Kapanpun siap," ucap Ichigo mantap, pegangan tangannya semakin erat. Rukia masih diam dan Renji juga sudah siap untuk berlari cepat. Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia segera masuk ke dalam gerbang dan pintu gerbang tersebut langsung tertutup. Urahara terdiam lama memandangi pintu tersebut, diikuti dengan Tessai, Ururu, dan Jinta yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama berada di belakang Urahara.

"Kalian membuntutiku, ya?" goda Urahara tertawa menyindir.

Tessai hanya diam, Ururu mengangguk, dengan begitu hanya Jinta yang bersuara. "Apa bisa si kepala nanas dan si rambut oranye bisa mengembalikan ingatan Kuchiki?"

Urahara kembali terdiam. "Yah, kita masih bisa berdoa kok."

~O~O~O~O~

"Ke-kenapa harus cepat, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia panik karena pegangan Ichigo terlalu kuat, dan secara langsung memaksa Rukia untuk berlari mengimbangi kecepatannya.

"Coba melirik ke belakang, tapi jangan hentikan langkah kakimu," jawab Renji yang tampaknya juga berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan lari Ichigo. Rukia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan matanya melebar. Kereta?

"A-apa itu?" tanya Rukia takjub.

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kita berhasil keluar dari sini. Yak, akhirnya...pintu keluar!" jawab Ichigo sekenanya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Renji akhirnya mendahului Ichigo dan berhasil keluar. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di tanah yang berumput; disambut dengan tatapan mengejek dari Renji.

"Pendaratan yang mulus, hm?" sindirnya dengan santai; walaupun sikapnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa Renji sedang dalam sikap santai. Tangan terlipat dan telapak kaki menghentak-hentakkan tanah. Bagian mananya yang terluhat santai?

Ichigo melengos kesal. "Diamlah, jangan mengejek mentang-mentang kamu udah keluar duluan." Ichigo membantu Rukia berdiri sambil melemparkan death glare—yang bahasa gaulnya tatapan angker—ke arah Renji yang masih saja menunjukkan bahwa Renji masih menyindir Ichigo.

"Huush udah, gak usah banyak bacot! Sekarang, ayo ke Rukongai!" Renji mengisyratkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk mengikuti dirinya—tanpa ada yang sadar bahwa Renji mulai memakai bahasa yang tidak baku. Rukia masih saja diam selama perjalanan menuju ke pusat desa distrik tujuh puluh delapan.

~O~O~O~O~

Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo mengunjungi tempat saat Renji dan Rukia tumbuh besar sekaligus menghabiskan masa kecil mereka berdua. Tidak banyak berubah; masih sama seperti saat dia mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Kon. Bentuk desain maupun ukuran bisa dibilang sebagai ukuran super sedang—atau mau kerenan lagi boleh dibilang 'minimalis'—walaupun tetap saja keadaan sekitar kumuh dan penduduk yang meninggali kurang menjaga kebersihan dikarenakan distrik ini termasuk distrik buangan. Kasihan. Rukia termasuk roh yang sangat amat beruntung; bak tertimpa batangan emas di kepala karena dia berasal dari taraf hidup yang termasuk di bawah rata-rata, mendadak menjadi bangsawan yang sangat disegani.

Akhirnya Renji memutuskan bahwa dialah yang akan memecah keheningan selama mereka bertiga berkeliling Rukongai. "HOI! Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kita sudah lama berkeliling dan kalian belum bereaksi sedikitpun? Terutama, kamu!" Renji dengan tanda empat sudut siku-siku di samping mulutnya menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang masih tetap diam. Namun kekesalan Renji mendadak menghilang begitu melihat ekpresi Rukia yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Mata violetnya hanya menunjukkan kekosongan, eskpresi muka yang datar, dan kulitnya makin memucat karena sinar matahari mulai tertutup awan. Ichigo sempat melirik ke arah Rukia dan mengajaknya bicara, "hei Rukia, sudahkah kamu ingat sesuatu?"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum menyesal sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum sama sekali, tapi entah ada perasaan rindu yang muncul begitu tiba di sini. Kurosaki, aku mau minta tolong."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong segera tinggalkan kami berdua di sini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kehadiranmu membuatku merasa janggal untuk mengembalikan ingatanku perlahan-lahan di tempat ini."

JLEB

Ichigo bisa merasakan ada zanpakutou super tajam yang baru saja menikam tepat di jantungnya. Renji tampaknya juga terkejut; ditunjukkan dengan matanya yang melebar dan alis palsunya yang mengernyit.

"Kamu serius, Rukia?" di luar dugaan Renji mendadak memegang kedua pundak Rukia dengan erat, dengan ekpresi tidak percaya tentunya.

Rukia mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya ingatanku tentangmu perlahan-lahan kembali, Abarai."

Ichigo yang merasa tidak nyaman akan kedekatan hubungan persahabatan Rukia dan Renji; langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan memeluknya dengan erat. Keempat mata Rukia dan Renji sama-sama melebar. Ichigo hanya bisa menggumam malu; tapi dirinya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ke-kenapa, Kurosaki? Tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati," ujar Rukia pelan dengan nada meyakinkan; tapi belum ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Dengan berat hati Ichigo perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengusap kepala Rukia secara lembut.

"WOI, SIAPA SIH YANG BETAH NGELIATIN ORANG BERMESRAAN DI DEPAN MATA?" protes Renji kesal yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari kepala Rukia. "Lagipula, hei Rukia. Apa maksudmu berhati-hati?"

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan tawa Rukia.

"Kalian tega." Renji kembali melipat tangannya sambil manyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Renji, jaga Rukia baik-baik." Ichigo menghela nafas dan memasang tampang serius ke arah Renji.

Renji hanya tersenyum lebar. "Jangan khawatir, Ichigo. Aku harus berapa kali bilang kalau kita hanya sahabat?"

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan membalikkan badannya; mulai berjalan menjauhi dua sosok roh yang berdiri berdampingan. Mendadak Renji menjadi gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya dia berdiri berdua(an) dengan Rukia—yang kondisinya masih hilang ingatan. Renji mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai bersikap ramah. "Sekarang, sudahkah kamu ingat akan sesuatu, hm?"

Mata violet Rukia kembali meredup. "Entahlah, Abarai. Berhubung karena kamu penduduk asli di sini yang tidak kehilangan ingatan...bagaimana kalau kamu membawaku ke tempat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Sekilas untuk orang awam permintaan Rukia terdengar wajar; karena mempunyai tujuan untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang tersembunyi. Tapi bagi Renji itu cukup spesial, karena...saat pertama kali bertemu bukannya dia takjub seperti (mantan plus almarhum) teman-teman masa kecilnya, tetapi terpesona. Hati Renji kembali berdegup kencang dan wajahnya menjadi memerah. Melihat tingkah Renji yang serba salah, Rukia kembali angkat bicara.

"Hei Abarai, apa kau mendengarkan?"

Renji terpaksa tertawa garing untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sedang dikacaukan oleh berbagai spekulasi yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya. "HAHAHAHA! Kalau begitu, ayo!" tanpa basa-basi Renji segera menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera mengunjungi tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

~O~O~O~O~

Dalam hitungan menit, akhirnya Rukia dan Renji telah tiba di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Semuanya masih belum berubah, walaupun tempat tersebut termasuk pusat perdagangan bagi masyarakat Rukongai. Renji tersenyum puas dan semoga saja hal-hal yang tidak berubah ini membuatnya untuk memudahkan dalam mengembalikan ingatan Rukia. Renji menepuk bahu Rukia—yang sejak tadi bergeming; matanya hanya fokus ke arah berbagai penjual yang menawarkan berbagai macam barang dagangan.

"Hei, apa kau masih ingat dulu? Dulu...kalau tidak salah, aku; bersama ketiga sahabatku sedang berlari sambil membawa berbagai macam bahan curian dari seorang kakek-kakek yang kalap. Lalu, kamu datang...dan menyerang si kakek tanpa ada keraguan dan rasa hormat sedikit pun, aku masih ingat jelas erangan si kakek saat kamu membenamkan kepalanya berkali-kali menggunakan kakimu," jelas Renji antusias; pandangan matanya tidak beralih dari mata Rukia—yang masih terfokus ke arah berbagai macam penjual. Namun Renji memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya daripada menunggu respon dari Rukia, "sejak saat itu kita berteman, yang lambat laun menjadi bersahabat...walaupun sahabat-sahabat kita tidak bisa menemani kita dalam waktu yang lebih lama."

Mendadak telapak tangan yang dingin melingkari leher Renji—yang perlahan-lahan makin kuat tekanannya—membuat Renji kesulitan bernafas. Renji terkejut begitu melihat si pemilik tangan tersebut...adalah Rukia sendiri. Yang membuat Renji terkejut karena mata violet Rukia berubah menjadi hitam legam; dan kulitnya makin sepucat lembaran kertas. Mau tak mau, Renji terpaksa melawan dengan cara mendorong Rukia dengan sekuat tenaga; membuat sosok kecil yang malang itu terlempar jauh dan menghantam salah satu kios milik pedagang.

Renji segera memposisikan dirinya untuk menarik Rukia—tidak menghiraukan protes dan keributan yang mulai bermunculan—menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Renji tidak pernah menyangka bahwa...seekor hollow berhasil mengendalikan tubuh Rukia.

~O~O~O~O~

"LEPASKAN!" bentak Rukia kasar; dengan tujuan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman yang kuat. Renji terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya—dengan sedikit dorongan—dari pundak Rukia; membuat tubuh Rukia kembali terlempar dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Debu pasir yang mulai berterbangan—hasil dari hantaman tubuh Rukia dan tanah—menghalangi pandangan Renji. Degup jantung Renji menjadi tak beraturan; sejak dia mengetahui bahwa tubuh Rukia dikuasai oleh hollow. Renji memegang erat zanpakutounya; dan akhirnya dia keluarkan saat Rukia menerjang dirinya untuk dengan sasaran menusuk dadanya dengan tangan kosong.

Renji termasuk orang yang cepat berekasi; zanpakutounya menghalangi kepalan tangan Rukia yang bermaksud untuk menusuk jantungnya. Dengan cepat Rukia segera menghilang dan muncul lagi dari belakang Renji; walaupun Renji tak kalah gesit berhasil memblokade serangan Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. Rukia tersenyum kesal dan segera mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"JELASKAN RUKIA! APA MAUMU, HAH?" akhirnya Renji mulai angkat bicara sembari menurunkan zanpakutounya. Rukia hanya tersenyum licik dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda menyerang lagi. Renji menyambut serangan Rukia—dengan menusukkan zanpakutounya tepat di dada Rukia. Darah mulai mengalir dan berangsur-angsur beberapa aura hitam muncul dan menghilang; diikuti dengan jeritan kesakitan yang asalnya tak lain dari mulut Rukia.

"AAAAA! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

Renji hanya bisa tersenyum miris; setidaknya dia berhasil menguasai hollow tersebut dan perlahan-lahan warna kulit Rukia kembali menormal, mata yang sejak tadi berwarna hitam legam kembali ke warna violet—walaupun redup—aslinya; walaupun Rukia hanya bisa terjatuh lemas. Renji mencabut zanpakutou dari dada Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah.

**_Dia baru saja melukai Rukia_**. Renji berharap apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

* * *

**Bersambung~**

* * *

A/N: udah telat, sekarang lebih pendek dan lebih jelek; bolehkah saya mencap diri saya sendiri sebagai author yang hina dan bodoh? Saya gak nyangka di tengah jalan malah lebih sulit; padahal saya udah punya bayangan jelas jalan menuju akhir cerita T,T. Review mungkin membuat saya mendapat pencerahan~ *plak*


	4. My Awesome Brother in Law

Bagian keempat: My Awesome Brother-in-Law

Disklaimer: Om Tite Kubo yang misterius =="

Pasangan: Ichigo/Rukia~

Rating: T

Peringatan: hancur, OOC yang parah, jayus, jelek, pemangkasan ke-romantis-an, dsb

A/N: Ya ampun saya kehilangan minat gara-gara Bleach yang sekarang menurut saya terlalu dipanjang-panjangkan #dor. Saya baru aja belajar [nggak langsung] deskripsi dari partner fanfiksi kolaborasi saya, semoga kalian gak keberatan ._. Dan maaf saya telat, silahkan bunuh saya dengan cara paling memalukan/sadis saya mau-mau aja -_-". Maaf ya telat, jauh dari lubuk hati saya *plak* saya gak mau mengecewakan kalian TTTTwTTTT #apaini

* * *

_TIK_

_TIK_

_TIK_

Bukan suara jarum detik yang bergerak di dalam jam

_TIK_

_TIK_

_TIK_

Bukan pula indikator penghitung mundur suatu bom

_TIK_

_TIK_

_TIK_

Bukan pula kepanjangan dari Teknologi Informasi Komunikasi—

—oke yang terakhir memang tidak berhubungan dengan efek suara rin**TIK** rin**TIK** air hujan. Yap benar, satu persatu—walaupun dalam jumlah banyak dan dalam interval waktu yang berbeda tipis—tetes air hujan mulai membasahi segala apapun yang di bawahnya. Mulai dari tanah, bangunan kayu yang ringkih, hewan-hewan yang mulai berlarian menjauhi rintik hujan, dan sosok dewa kematian yang tetap bergeming; tidak mempedulikan efek yang ditimbulkan jika sesuatu berdiri terlalu lama di tempat yang air hujan dapat membasahimu secara sempurna.

Ichigo menatap langit hitam lekat-lekat, walaupun air hujan memaksanya untuk tidak melihat ke atas karena air hujan dapat menusuk matamu atau parahnya dapat masuk ke lubang hidungmu. Ichigo tidak peduli bukan karena dia ingin mencoba betapa pedihnya matamu saat air dengan tingkat keasaman di atas rata-rata, melainkan hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang sempat memanas beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu _saja_ kok.

Walaupun pendengarannya hanya terisi suara derasnya hujan yang sudah bercampur dengan angin, Ichigo bisa mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar familiar baginya; suara renyah yang didengarnya setiap hari; pemilik suara tersebut adalah orang yang disayanginya selama ini—sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti baginya selama ini.

Rukia Kuchiki

Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang menganggap '_segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja_' ketika mendengar jeritan—apalagi jeritan karena pedihnya luka yang didapat—dari orang yang dianggap berharga bagi mereka. Ichigo mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan melakukan langkah cahaya—_shunpo_—dengan tujuan ke sumber arah suara tersebut.

~O~O~O~O~

"Abarai Renji."

Dewa kematian beralis palsu memilih tidak menyahut suara berat yang baru saja memanggilnya. Rasa takut? Ya. Rasa segan? Ya. Rasa hormat? Itulah alasan utama walaupun dia tahu tidak menggubris sahutan atasannya sama saja tidak menunjukkan rasa penghormatan.

"Jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Suara tersebut semakin mendekat karena pemilik suara tersebut sekarang sudah berdiri dengan angkuh tepat di samping sosoknya. Mata cokelat Renji sama sekali tidak berani mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang dianggapnya sangat penting—yang perlahan-lahan diangkat oleh dewa kematian yang bertugas di divisi empat—mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Begitu menghilang, Renji mengumpulkan seluruh nyalinya untuk bersanding dengan atasan yang sangat dihormatinya tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kapten Kuchiki! Ini bisa kujelaskan! Ru-Rukia baru saja dikontrol oleh hollow dan-dan terpaksa aku menusuknya untuk menghilangkan kendali hollow tersebut."

Mendadak penjelasan keduanya diinterupsi oleh suara petir menggelegar; menggetarkan benda-benda ringan dan membuat _haori_ atasannya berkibar dengan penuh semangat. Kilat yang sudah muncul duluan sebelum suaranya sempat membuat Renji semakin takut dengan atasannya—karena hal itu membuat dia bisa melihat wajah angkuh dan pandangan menusuk terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata Renji yang selama ini selalu menghindari ekspresi dingin tersebut.

Byakuya menghela nafas dengan kesal; nafasnya tetap berjalan normal walaupun dia sudah berdiri selama beberapa menit setelah badai menerpa. "Jelaskan lagi begitu kau kembali ke Seireitei."

Sosok Byakuya langsung menghilang dari pandangan Renji. Mendadak pundaknya yang sudah basah kuyup digenggam oleh telapak tangan yang basah juga.

"Renji, dimana Rukia?"

Badai semakin bersemangat untuk memporak-porandakan dan membasahi seluruh area yang masuk ke dalam lingkupannya. Pertanyaan tadi seharusnya terdengar samar-samar karena sudah pasti badai yang berisik menguasai indera pendengaran setiap makhluk, namun ajaibnya Renji dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan dewa kematian berambut oranye yang baru saja ditujukan kepadanya.

"…akan kujelaskan begitu kita berteduh."

"APA? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu!"

Kemarahan Renji yang sudah ditahannya saat Byakuya memarahinya secara mental langsung dikeluarkan secara spontan—dengan cara menarik lengan _shihakushou_ Ichigo dan segera mencari tempat yang bisa melindungi mereka dari badai—dan yang paling penting, keduanya bisa melangsungkan percakapan tanpa halangan.

~O~O~O~O~

"Ha-HATCHIIIING!"

"Berhenti main-main, Ichigo."

"SIAPA YANG MAIN-MAIN? SUDAH JELAS JIKA HUJAN-HUJANAN PASTI BERSIN, KAN?"

Renji membanting pintu geser yang sudah lapuk dengan penuh kegusaran. Tidak dihiraukannya bahwa sekujur tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, dia tetap berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh lantai anyaman kayu yang sudah lapuk juga—dan di tengahnya terdapat tungku berkarat yang beralaskan berbagai macam jenis kayu bakar. Ichigo sedang berusaha membuat api dengan cara memutar-mutarkan salah satu ranting kayu di atas batang kayu. Renji yang masih kalap langsung menyambar ranting kayu yang sedang dipegang Ichigo. Langsung saja kegusaran Renji menular ke dalam emosi Ichigo. Renji menghela nafas kesal seraya mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah tumpukan kayu bakar.

"Hadou no San jyuu Ichi, Sakkaho!"

"HE-HENTIKAN, RENJI! AKU TAHU KAU PAYAH DALAM SOAL KIDOU—!"

Kalimat Ichigo langsung terputus begitu bola api merah meledakkan seisi ruangan. Asap tipis keabu-abuan memenuhi seisi ruangan dan salah satu dewa kematian yang berambut merah langsung terkapar pingsan—agaknya terkena serangannya sendiri. Ichigo—yang sempat berlindung di balik zanpakutou-nya yang cukup bisa melindungi dirinya dari ledakan barusan—menghela nafas lega karena api unggun berhasil dinyalakan!

Ichigo merangkak mendekat menuju api unggun untuk mengeringkan dirinya yang basah kuyup. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Renji yang masih pingsan—diikuti dengan tatapan mengejek. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Renji tersadar. Adakah yang mau menebak aksi pertama yang dilakukan Renji setelah tersadar karena aksi bodohnya sendiri? Tidak perlu dijawab, karena sebelum sempat menjawab dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan—meninju Ichigo.

"KAU INI MEMANG NGAJAK RIBUT ATAU GIMANA, HAH?"

"KAMU SENDIRI YANG MULAI! INI TEMEN MALAH GAK DIBANTUIN!"

"BODO AMAT! Sekarang, cepat jelaskan dimana Rukia!"

Kemarahan Renji baru saja dipadamkan; langsung berganti dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tadi Kapten Kuchiki juga ada."

Mata cokelat Ichigo melebar. Benaknya langsung dipenuhi dengan apakah dia harus terus mendengarkan kabar yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Tadi…hollow yang bersarang di jiwa Rukia mengendalikan dia sepenuhnya; dan Rukia yang di bawah kendali hollow terus menyerangku. "

_Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan ini._

"…aku menusuk Rukia tepat di tengah dadanya—yang menurutku di sanalah hollow tersebut bersarang."

_Ingin rasanya aku meninjunya dan mengasihaninya secara bersamaan._

"Akhirnya Rukia kembali tersadar walaupun dia lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun entah kenapa, mendadak di sekelilingku banyak dewa kematian petugas medis…dan…"

_Jangan dilanjutkan, Renji. Atau aku akan benar-benar meninjumu tanpa mengasihanimu._

"…kapten Kuchiki datang dan membawa Rukia pergi. Kapten juga menunggu penjelasanku yang lebih lengkap begitu kita tiba di Seireitei."

Ichigo mendengus kesal seraya menahan amarahnya –dengan terus berpikir melibatkan akal sehatnya. '_Mungkin ini memang kesempatan bagus, mengingat setelah masa kecil mereka diakhiri dengan Byakuya membawa Rukia pergi. Hah, mungkin memang seharusnya aku hanya mengasihanimu, Renji. Aku tahu berat rasanya untuk kesekian kalinya kau kehilangan orang yang kau anggap penting_,' pikir Ichigo sembari melipat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus ke kediaman Byakuya sekarang juga," sahut Ichigo perlahan begitu dia merasa dia sudah cukup kering.

"Jangan sekarang, bodoh."

"Kenapa?"

"Masih badai, bego."

~O~O~O~O~

Kepala Rukia terus berdenyut sehingga pemiliknya merasa tersiksa dan hanya bisa memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam kepalan selimut kuat-kuat, berharap tidak akan ambruk karena sakit kepalanya yang dia anggap di atas sakit kepala biasa. Kedua bola mata kehitaman memandang sesosok adiknya yang sedang dilanda kesakitan, dan pemilik mata tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa. Namun egonya tetap tinggi, sehingga Byakuya Kuchiki memilih tetap diam di tempat duduknya walaupun pikirannya sedang kacau.

Setelah menahan rasa sakit dengan tetap membungkam mulut, akhirnya kepalanya terasa ringan dan dia bisa kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dengan tenang. Rukia menghela nafas lega dan menutup matanya secara perlahan; walaupun dia tidak bermaksud untuk tidur. Mendadak dahinya disentuh oleh telapak tangan yang berukuran cukup besar.

"?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun suaranya dikalahkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu.

"RUKIA!"

Kedua alis mungil Byakuya bertemu. Garis mulutnya yang awalnya melengkung ke atas (sedikit) langsung kembali menjadi datar-horizontal.

"Hei, Renji! Hormati sedikit orang yang lagi sakit, babon! Dan…Kurosaki? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Pandangan dingin Byakuya langsung beralih ke sosok adiknya. Begitu pula dengan pandangan Renji—yang lebih terkejut dari pandangan manapun—beralih ke Rukia yang ekspresinya menyiratkan kekesalan. Namun pandangan satu dewa kematian lainnya, Ichigo, tidak menunjukkan rasa keheranan ataupun keterkejutan; melainkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Renji—yang tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Byakuya—berjalan pelan mendekat ke ranjang Rukia dengan masih memasang tampang keheranan.

"Kau ingat padaku?"

"Kamu ngomong apa, Babon? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan alis palsumu?"

Seperti kebanyakan di drama atau film, reaksi seorang sahabat setelah mengetahui sahabat sejatinya belum melupakan tentang dirinya atau teringat kembali; sudah pasti memeluk dengan beruraikan air mata. Namun **tidak** bagi Abarai Renji. Di dalam ruangan ini ada kakak sahabatnya yang gemar membunuh secara mental ataupun fisik dan sahabatnya satu lagi yang agaknya kecewa karena Rukia lebih ingat duluan tentang Renji daripada Ichigo. Dan intinya—namanya tidak sopan kalau Renji langsung memeluk Rukia di depan Byakuya dan Ichigo. Bagaimana dengan air mata? Oh tolong, Renji harus membuktikan dia bukan anak perempuan yang gampang terharu-biru.

Tatapan dingin Byakuya (secara tidak langsung) mengisyaratkan Renji agar segera menjauh dari adiknya. Renji hanya bisa tersenyum-memohon-maaf kepada Byakuya dan berjalan mundur. Dia tersadar bahwa Ichigo masih menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya masih tetap sama sejak dia berdiri di depan pintu. Renji yang dilanda rasa iba kepada sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk menarik pundak Ichigo kemudian mendorong punggungnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Rukia. Byakuya masih memilih tetap diam walaupun pandangan matanya masih menusuk. Walaupun begitu, tadi Byakuya sempat berharap Rukia juga ingat tentang dirinya duluan sebelum Renji, walaupun kemungkinannya amatlah kecil.

"…Rukia…"

"Kenapa, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo memalingkan muka. Dia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk terus menatap mata violet yang tidak terisi apa-apa tentang dirinya; selain refleksi mukanya sendiri. Masih banyak potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang belum ditemukan, dan dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk itu. Agar dia bisa bersama kembali bercengkrama bersama dengan orang yang dikasihinya.

~O~O~O~O~

Berbagai macam bunga krisan yang mempunyai warna berbeda tertata rapi di hamparan permadani hijau. Tidak, tidak hanya bunga krisan yang terpajang di sana, masih ada banyak berbagai macam jenis bunga yang berbeda dan mekar dengan indah—bunga-bunga kesukaan sang pemilik rumah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indah, angin sepoi-sepoi bergesekan dengan daun-daun pepohonan yang rimbun. Sinar matahari yang berhasil mengusir kuasa awan hitam bersinar dengan penuh kepercayaan diri; mencoba mengeringkan lingkungan yang baru saja dibasahi gerombolan awan hitam barusan. Dua jiwa sedang terduduk di teras kayu mahogani dengan beralaskan bantal bersarung satin. Dua gelas teh diletakkan secara perlahan, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Adakah yang kau ingat dari sini, Rukia?"

Lawan bicaranya menggelengkan kepala dengan pasti walaupun mata violetnya mulai meredup. "Maafkan aku, kakak. Sampai saat ini belum, tapi aku berjanji dalam waktu dekat akan kembali ingatan tersebut."

Senyum yang sangat jarang ditampilkan mulai terkembang di wajah tampan sang bangsawan. Diulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala adiknya. "Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Dalam jarak beberapa meter dari teras, seorang dewa kematian berambut oranye dan temannya—yang dewa kematian juga—memandang gusar dari balik semak mawar merah dan menggumamkan berbagai macam komentar negatif—walaupun lebih tepat dikatakan 'terkesima'.

"Wuih. Aku gak pernah menyangka Byakuya bisa bersikap selembut itu…dan TERSENYUM? Dunia sudah gila!"

"Jangan keras-keras, bego! Kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa kita didepak dari sini!"

"Hadou no Yon, Byakurai."

Byakuya tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia baru saja merusak salah satu bunga favoritnya. Yang penting pengganggu sudah berhasil dilenyapkan; dengan begitu dia bisa memakai karakter _aslinya_ dengan tenang dan tanpa mendapatkan komentar yang tidak diinginkan.

* * *

_**Bersambung?**_

* * *

A/N: SAYA CINTA KALIAN #dibombardir. Buat kalian yang baca ini, saya sangat berterima kasih! Dan review kalian adalah motivasi saya :) #apadeh


End file.
